classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Classic Cars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Source? Hi, I was wondering if you write these articles yourself or are you copying them from another wbsite? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Exotic cars? Hey. are you goin to add classic exotic cars? that would be "tight"!Brad h. 22:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages I made all the pages you wanted me to make. I can't remove the links to this page: http://classikcars.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Volkswagen_Karmann CXXX 23:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) n e ideas wit th type 57 page?A Purple Wookie 16:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Domain spelling Hey! Just to let you know that I got your issue fixed. The wiki with no content was "freed up" and your URL is now spelt correctly. The classikcars.wikia.com address still redirects to the properly spelt ones for linking purposes. --Charitwo (talk) 20:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) its fine hey man its fine, lol, i didnt know. Brad h. 00:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) no chat here? hey steve. how are you? if you need to talk go on to the kult wki chat. ill be there, im the chat mod. lol seeya soon. Brad h. 20:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 24 Hey there, just wondering why you put 24 into movies? I stuck it in the TV section, as it's not a movie. Do you want TV shows in the movie bit as well as the Tv bit?--Acer4666 16:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC)